


the hour's getting late

by apieformydean



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, Partying, Rivalry, Texting, cryptage - Freeform, mix them and you'll get a big bunch of wetness, rated for language, they're just dudes, they're like ice and fire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apieformydean/pseuds/apieformydean
Summary: cryptage au where elliott is a horny music teacher and taejoon is the new IT guy on campus who dislikes his dumb ass from day 1 :) what can possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt, More as the story develops - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	the hour's getting late

**Author's Note:**

> hello! here you can find the screen names for our fav dumbasses (most of them are quite straightforward but here they are anyway!)
> 
> Mirage: witt_the_trickster  
> Crypto: tj.park  
> Gibby: moodmakoa  
> Caustic: dr_anox  
> Wattson: sparkle_nala  
> Lifeline: firstaidkid  
> Bangalore: awilliams416  
> Loba: GoldenGirl  
> Octane: callmeoc  
> Wraith: itsrenee  
> Path: FindYourPath  
> Revenant: revaille  
> Bloodhound: hunter01

_[11:26am]_   
_Message to: callmeoc_

dude  
holy shit   
i think i just saw an angel

elliott ?, where the hell r u???,?

eye-  
tell you i saw a freaking angel nd thats your first q

well yes compadre bc u r supposed to b in class

pfff ok mom

dont ok mom me  
i dragged ur ass out of it last time i wont do it again   
boss is damn scary when she mad

cmon loba couldnt hurt a fly  
or well   
maybe a fly yes   
but not me i got her wrapped around my finger

……….

what  
have you never seen the way she looks at me ;)

si w annoyance nd a little disgust

nah its bedroom eyes my guy

vato  
shes gay

shes bi  
i would know lmaoo

jfc nywy  
an angel huh

OH YES  
man i s2g i have never seen a dude that hot

u said that 4 times last week

NO BUT NOW FR  
nd he was here   
on campus   
how have i NEVER seen him before????

maybe bc campus has like 5k ppl??

oc i appreciate you as my dearest friend  
but can you pls stop being smart for a hot sec nd let me gay panic in peace

oh sure thing

thx  
HE WAS FUCKING GORGEOUS IM TELLING YOU IN HIS SUIT ND SEXY GLASSES LIKE DAMN BOY WHY DO YOU HAVE TO LOOK SO SEKSI ON A WEDNESDAY MORNING

its thursday  
also morning??? its almost noon

dammit witt u missed music theory again didnt u

heh right  
SO WHAT   
its uni dude who cares if i miss a class or two

BUT U R THE TEACHER DUMBASS

BUT I HATE MUSIC THEORY  
why cant i teach my modern genres class all week long???   
this is wittphobic

eh forget it  
i have to clean up the lounge after ur damn fiasco last night anyway

you, my dude, are amazing

gracias thats true  
nd about your angel guy   
try not to jump him in the hallway u hear?   
he might be a student for all u kno

heheh  
uhm   
what

\--

_[3:11pm]_

_Message form: Milalalay_

hello big bro what’s up uwu

Hey.  
I’m fine, how about you?

peachy ^^  
how is schoooool :D

It’s alright so far.

cmon taetae you said you’ll tell me all about your new college life !!

But there is nothing to tell!  
I had one class today.   
The kids are disrespectful because I don't look much older than them.   
But I sort of suspected that this would happen.

they’re not kids tho >:C  
they’re almost my age!

Some are even older. :)

eww i told you to not use that emoji

Why? It’s just a smiling face.

no it’s creepy lsdfhd

This is creepy?  
You know what is creepy?   
That old guy who looked at my butt when I walked past him today on campus.

ewWWWWW  
how old

I don’t know, like 40 something?

????  
40 is not old doofus   
40 is cute :3333

Mila Alexander.  
You’d better stop right there.

whaaaat  
just because oppa doesn’t like older men, am i forbidden to? :c

Yes.  
Also how many times do I have to tell you not to call me ‘oppa’?

you know i only do it to get on your nerves uwu

And it works every time.

hehe  
but i mean it joon-ah   
try to get out of your shell a little, please?   
make new friends!

Not my strongest suit…  
But I appreciate your concerns.   
Shouldn’t you be in class right now though?

smh you’re so stubborn  
i should tho   
so take care big bro   
love ya mwah

Stubbornness runs in the family it seems.  
Love you too, little sister.

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is going to be yet but i plan on updating it fairly often so! come come this one's gonna be a ride :))))


End file.
